Rotatable platform display units for retail display purposes in stores are known. Typical rotatable platform display units employ a driven table which is geared to a motor. Most such units are powered directly from a local 110 VAC or 220 VAC power grid and, therefore, lack mobility. Further, typical current turntable drive devices employ complicated positive clutch arrangements and are not readily adaptable to use in mobile rotatable turntable displays. Neither are they adaptable for use when they are required to carry substantial loads and, at the same time, are required to operate safely even when children are likely to be in the vicinity of, and even play with, the display unit.
It would be advantageous to provide a battery-operated rotatable turntable display unit from which the turntable can be easily removed, and with which consumers can come into contact without fear of injury.